


Namikaze Raina

by sunflowerjohnny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow To Update, Team 11, Team 7 - Freeform, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: “Good morning, class. My name is Namikaze Raina. And I will be teaching you about stealth, interrogation and everything about being a spy.”





	Namikaze Raina

**Author's Note:**

> hello my lovelies!! I’ve been wanting to write this for a while now but never had the urge to do so until now. Though, I must warn you that I’m a horrible updater. 
> 
> Also, I am basing my ofc on the animation of Uzumaki Naruko. I am aware that the blonde is from Naruto’s Sexy Jutsu but I have a reason why I chose her to be my ofc that you will learn as the story progresses. Tbh, there really isn’t a solid plot. Just think of it as one shot series during some important/emotional moments from the anime.
> 
> With that being said, I hope you’ll enjoy! Please give me feedbacks if you want me to continue this! ^^

The birds chirped as they flew over Konoha one bright sunny morning.

The village was alive by it’s people; farmer’s marking calling out for their fresh fruits and vegetables, children making their way to the academy while the adults all went their separate ways for their work.

One particular adult was making her way to the academy for her first day of being a Shinobi Sensei. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. She had never worked with kids much. Being an ANBU denied her of such an experience. You might be wondering why, then, she decided to be a Sensei. The answer is simple. She’s tired. She’s tired of seeing bloodshed. She’s tired of the double life she lived whenever she was sent to another village as a spy. She’s tired of the lonely night. Tired of constantly being on edge. So, she decided to retire from ANBU and take on a job that was much lighter.

Her long and silky blonde hair bounced lightly against her shoulder’s as she took the short steps up to the academy’s building. 

She smiled at the children that ran past her, trying to make it to their classroom before the final bell rang.

Standing in front of her room, she exhaled deeply and smiled confidently at the closed door.

Sliding the door open, she watched as the students scurried to their seats as she made her way to the front of the the desk and place her fist on her hips.

“Good morning, class. My name is Namikaze Raina. And I will be teaching you about stealth, interrogation and everything about being a spy.”

Her confident smile blinded the students, her teeth were a beautiful pearl white.

This was going to be an interesting year.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I posted this on my tumblr @imagine-that-anime


End file.
